


lancelot 2

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-19-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	lancelot 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-19-07

He charges into the battle for many reasons. He is already fighting one that is not his own, a war for Britain and for Arthur and for the Woads he was sent here to kill. He’s fighting for all the wrong people for all the wrong reasons when all he wants is his freedom. 

He fights this battle because this girl will be Arthur’s savior in the aftermath, making him cling to whatever false hope it is she provides. He dives off his horse and into the fray because Arthur needs something to believe in and he believes in this girl and the lies she tells him. If Arthur lives – and perhaps Lancelot needs lies as well, for he needs to believe that Arthur will live – he will need more than Lancelot can provide. He has learned that lesson well over the past few days and nights, in the lonely northern snow and the walls of the fort, far colder than the nights spent with his back against a tree watching the lies begin.

He also wants to see her face. See her when she realizes it is him that has stolen this battle from her. He wants her to see that it will be him that dies – he does not needs lies that much, he has no need to lie about this – for her cause, for her freedom. He wants her to see what he is giving her as clearly as if he had presented it to her wrapped in furs or shining silver. He wants her to know what he sacrifices in her name. Arthur tells them their names will go down in legend. Lancelot only cares that it is her that remembers.

He charges into this battle because it is his to fight and his to win. It is his victory in the final moments. And it is his freedom, because he now knows that the only true freedom he’ll ever find will be in death.


End file.
